


[VD]猫

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 伺养者尼禄双子为动物设定
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄在放学路上遇见了一只猫。  
白色的，浑身的毛蓬松，有一双罕见的浅蓝猫瞳，看来是只名贵的品种。  
暂且不说这种家养猫为什么会独自一猫到这种偏僻的小巷口，但它实在漂亮极了，它优雅的站在墙头，望着尼禄，然后软糯糯的喵了一声。  
尼禄下意识的喵喵叫着，试图靠近这只白猫。  
结果这只喵咪并不怕人，它顺着尼禄伸出的胳膊跳到他的肩头，咪呜呜的蹭着尼禄的侧脸撒娇。  
尼禄顿时整个人都被击中了，他轻轻挠着白猫的下巴，沉溺在柔软蓬松的猫毛中。  
在尼禄考虑要不要将这只白猫带回家时，他又有些担心，因为他家中还有一只猫——可以说跟这只白猫相同的白色蓝瞳的猫咪维吉尔。  
维吉尔猫不是他从母猫窝里抱的，而同样的是出现在他家附近，带着泛血的伤口，奄奄一息快要死掉一样的流浪猫，尼禄发现它的时候，它浑身脏兮兮的，根本看不出丝毫的名贵，尼禄把它当普通的猫，一点一点的靠近它，照顾它，长达一个月的时间，维吉尔猫才“姑且”认同了他，在尼禄家定居了。  
结果尼禄在给维吉尔猫清洗的时候才发现它脖子上有猫牌，上面写着它的名字，但地址是尼禄完全不知道的地方。  
尼禄询问周边的人并且在互联网上查找都没有找到这个地名，而且维吉尔猫也并没有很嫌弃尼禄那乱糟糟的，狗窝一般的独居小屋，就这样，维吉尔猫到现在为止还依然住在尼禄家里。  
但是维吉尔猫从来不给摸，也不会撒娇，甚至连声音都很少发出，尼禄喂猫粮给维吉尔猫，符合胃口的，维吉尔猫会吃掉一些，看不上的，维吉尔猫连搭理都不会搭理，一只非常不亲人的猫咪。  
所以这样放肆的摸猫尼禄还是第一次，每一只猫都有自己的脾气和小性格，但像今天碰到的这只猫，它毫不介意尼禄有些生疏的手法，每一下都回馈撒娇般黏糊的叫声，尼禄恨不得将它马上打包带回去——白猫灵敏的从尼禄身上跳开了，它回到墙头，居高临下的看着尼禄，舔着自己的爪子，随后它再看了一眼尼禄，转身从墙头跳了下去，不见了踪影。  
尼禄有些失落和沮丧，他只能把这当成是自己的一场“艳遇”，他往自己家里走去，这个路口离家很近，他只需要拐一个弯……  
出乎尼禄预料的是，从来神出鬼没的维吉尔猫这一次在窗台上等他，两层楼的高度让尼禄不太确定刚刚撸白猫的行为是否被维吉尔猫看到了，他有些心虚，维吉尔猫发现了尼禄的目光，它转身跳回房间，消失在了尼禄的视线范围。  
尼禄轻轻的开门，维吉尔猫安静的坐在窗台前，这是它最喜欢的地方，它总是用浅色的蓝眼睛看着窗外，忧郁又寂寞。  
“嗨……维吉尔。”尼禄心虚又尴尬的冲它打招呼，维吉尔猫依然看着窗外，对尼禄的声音无动于衷，尼禄更心虚了。  
然而隔天，回家的尼禄又碰到了那只白猫，这一次，尼禄狠心的往前走，白猫立刻从墙头跳下来，在后面咪咪咪咪的叫着，可怜兮兮，尼禄步伐一迟缓，它就顺势粘上来，在尼禄的裤腿上来回蹭，发出撒娇的呼噜声。  
尼禄再也忍不住，他立刻蹲下来，来回抚摸白猫，吸的神魂颠倒。  
这只白猫又会撒娇又听话又会叫，简直长在尼禄的心坎上了。  
在尼禄再次浮起想要带白猫回家的想法时，白猫迅速从他身上跳下，飞快的跑走了。  
日复一日，尼禄已经熟悉了在转角的巷口遇到那只白猫，白猫若即若离，总是在尼禄想要带它回家时从他身边溜走，简直像个会读心的妖精。尼禄心里发痒但又沉迷其中。  
-  
雨天，周末。  
昨晚尼禄接到兼职店中的通知，店长临时有急事不开店，所以今天不需要去上班了，直到现在尼禄还舒服的躺在床上，随后，他听到了东西碎裂的声音。  
一声过后，接着是好几声，尼禄赶快穿上外套，冲到楼下，维吉尔猫在窗台上，弓着背，浑身炸毛，放在窗台上的花盆全被维吉尔猫扫了下来，它嘴里发出呜呜的威胁叫声，尼禄从未见过维吉尔猫如此激动，紧接着，他听到门口的响声，门外有东西在挠门。  
尼禄打开门，浑身湿漉漉的白猫立刻从门缝里钻了进来。  
“嘿，你——！”尼禄有些惊喜，这只白猫就是尼禄经常在拐角摸的那只白猫。  
维吉尔猫的威胁声还没低下去，尼禄正想安抚一下维吉尔猫，突然发现它的目光依然紧盯窗外，外面有什么——！  
尼禄迅速打开门，一个身影在门口一闪而过跑开了，他追上去，维吉尔猫比他更快，它迅速窜进雨幕中，不见了踪影。  
尼禄徒劳的喊了几声，他回过头，那只白猫摇摇晃晃的走出房门，尼禄打算先安顿一下这只白猫，再去寻找维吉尔。  
当尼禄触碰白猫时，白猫罕见的对他竖起浑身的毛，嘴里发出威胁的声音，它一边叫一边往外走去，警惕着尼禄的触碰——它想要追上维吉尔。尼禄脑中浮现出了这个念头。  
白猫没有如愿，它绕过拐角，跌倒在水洼里，尼禄这才看到它肚皮上有一条很长的血痕，肚子底下的毛发都被染红了。  
白猫没能站起来。  
傍晚，维吉尔猫回来了，它向来舔的一丝不苟的毛乱糟糟的，身上脏糊糊的，还有血迹，尼禄给维吉尔猫留了一条小缝，它就灵敏的从门缝里进来，一进门，它就咪呜咪呜的冲着尼禄叫唤，尼禄明白它的意思，他走到最开始给维吉尔猫准备的猫窝前，将上面盖着的毛绒毯子掀起一个角，里面的白猫——或者说但丁猫正躺在里面呼呼大睡。  
尼禄给白猫清洗的时候才发现这只白猫也有猫牌，但丁，地址也是那个尼禄不认识的地方，维吉尔和但丁，两个猫牌都是一模一样的，尼禄不难猜出但丁和维吉尔是哪一家人养的猫，难怪他觉得但丁猫和维吉尔猫太过相像，他还以为是巧合呢。  
维吉尔猫将两只前爪放在窝边，低下头去舔但丁猫的脸，但丁猫在昏睡中也发出了舒服的鼾声。  
事后尼禄给维吉尔猫清洗，发现它爪子上全是血痕，但维吉尔猫身上没有任何伤口。  
但丁猫的伤口很快就好了，尼禄发现它比维吉尔猫更加神秘和高冷，需要好吃的猫罐头，但丁猫就呼噜呼噜蹭过来撒娇，露出它的肚皮给尼禄摸，浑身上下无论尼禄摸哪里都能得到甜腻的回馈，但是只要但丁猫啥都不需要的时候——尼禄可以摸它，但是它连半点反应都没有，一个劲的沉溺在睡梦中，有好几次尼禄都以为它死掉了，结果摇半天还能得到敷衍的，无精打采的喵声。  
尼禄一直以为维吉尔猫和但丁猫是同胎的猫兄弟，结果有一次他回家无意间撞见了维吉尔猫和但丁猫在交配，但丁猫紧紧抓着垫子，嘴里发出呜呜嘤嘤的声音，比尼禄听到的任何一次他摸但丁猫的声音还要酥软，维吉尔猫在但丁猫身上耸动，听到门声甚至还回过头冰冷的看了尼禄一眼。  
尼禄心酸了，尼禄嫉妒了，但丁猫这么可爱为什么会看上冰冷冷的维吉尔猫啊？难道是自己这个饲主不够温柔么？  
尼禄在沙发上放空，但丁猫跟维吉尔猫和谐交流之后在哥哥不赞成和担忧的目光中虚软的走向尼禄，跳到沙发上舔他的手指，不管怎么说，还是不能太伤害少年人的心啊~


	2. Chapter 2

但丁和维吉尔不是普通的猫。  
科幻一点来说，它们是研究物种。  
它们的创造者，伊娃和斯巴达，他们两是科研人员。  
但丁和维吉尔仿佛是奇迹，它们是伊娃和斯巴达第一个研究品种，一次成功的产物。  
伊娃和斯巴达把它们当做亲儿子一般养育，随后对于这组诞生它们俩的基因，再深入的研究长达好几年，然而随着改良基因的完善，新的物种产出之后，但丁和维吉尔不可避免的成为了“失败品”，是需要被销毁的。  
销毁指令下达之前，伊娃和斯巴达借着送货之名将维吉尔和但丁塞到箱子里，随着货车离开了科研基地。  
半路上，但丁和维吉尔抓开了箱子，从车顶上没系好的车棚布的缺口跳了出来，公路上的车速太快，跳落到地上非常危险，在下落过程中，为了保护弟弟，维吉尔首先砸在地上，给但丁充当了软垫。  
但丁连拉带拖的将昏迷不醒的维吉尔从公路上叼下来，它爬到树顶往远处看，幸运的是离公路非常近的距离就有个小镇。  
但丁选了一处没人居住的破旧房屋的房顶间隙，将维吉尔藏进去之后又去找了很多干草，这才累的窝在维吉尔身边睡着了。  
暖洋洋的阳光照在但丁爪垫上，它缩了缩爪子，睁开了眼睛，里头的维吉尔依旧昏睡着，但丁伸出舌头，将维吉尔身上乱糟糟的地方舔了一遍，然后盯着维吉尔，确定它还有呼吸之后但丁亲昵的蹭了蹭它，维吉尔和它都有很强的自愈能力，但现阶段只能靠维吉尔自己自愈，但丁得出去找一点食物，等待维吉尔苏醒后就可以补充能量。  
但丁将间隙掩好，又在周围探查了一番，幸运的是在它们临时落脚的房顶对面，有一排鱼干挂晒在院子里。  
但丁轻而易举的咬到了一条干鱼，它灵敏的顺着墙围回到维吉尔身边，将鱼干堆到它身边。  
第三天，维吉尔还没苏醒，但丁再次来到了那个小院，可惜的是今天是阴天，院子里并没有食物可以让但丁带走，但丁正想离开，却敏锐的闻到了鲜味，是活蹦乱跳的鱼虾的味道。  
它探着头，往味道飘来的地方望去，是小院里住的人，正在处理一些鱼虾。  
维吉尔喜欢吃这个。  
但丁决定冒险一次。  
它落在院内，冲着房里喵呜了一声。  
房间内的小女孩看到了它，飞快的跑了出来，她伸出手想摸摸但丁。  
但丁在原地没动弹，小女孩像是知道了什么，赶紧从房间里拿出一只透明肥大的虾来，于是但丁矜持的走上前去蹭了蹭小女孩的手指，迅速咬住大虾转身离开了。  
将虾放在维吉尔旁边，和那鱼干一起，但丁舔了舔嘴边残留的腥气，它凑上前去给维吉尔舔毛，嘴里发出轻微的呼噜声。  
维吉尔终于在一个阴云沉沉的午后醒过来了，它晃了一下晕乎乎的脑袋，腿骨都已经长好了，走起路来还是会有些磨痛。  
这些都不是维吉尔关注的重点——它没有看到但丁的身影。  
堆在身边的鱼虾新鲜无比，那不像是在流浪着应该有的伙食。  
维吉尔钻出那一方狭小的居所，看清楚院里的环境时，它也看到了但丁。  
但丁正站在屋檐下的木板上，像只真正的家猫，仰着头蹭着女孩的手指。这让维吉尔感觉到一股莫名的愤怒，但是它没有冲上去，它静静地看着但丁，最后选择离开这个地方。  
于是当但丁叼着一条活蹦乱跳的鲜鱼回到它们临时的居所时，它失去了它双胞胎哥哥的踪迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近不大不小的生了场病，所以更新基本上没有，这还是存稿，实在不好意思。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人会喜欢的话考虑写双子猫视角补全设定~


End file.
